


Everything we like, again!

by supersonicghost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (not really but you can see it if you want to), Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Non-Consensual Breathplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reacquainting, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicghost/pseuds/supersonicghost
Summary: Liam said they’re all in London for once. Little did we know, he only invited Harry in.





	Everything we like, again!

**Author's Note:**

> In the mids of finishing my final thesis and shortfilm, graduating, writing the new chapter of Old House and getting a new job!!!!!! last month, I wrote 4,300 words of Lirry smut. It's straight up unrealistic, unintended, shameless porn and I'm not even sorry for it.
> 
> The non-con Breathplay is not really non-con, by the way! Well it somewhat can be, so that's why it's tagged. It's actually just boys exploring kinks on themselves without announcing. 
> 
> My new years resolution is writing more, so expect just that (I hope). Also this is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.

He actually knew for a whole they were all in London for once. He doesn’t know from who he heard (maybe Lou told Louis that told Niall who let it slip on Facetime a few days ago? God, he doesn’t know), but he knows and that’s a first in a year. That may not sound relevant, and it’s not, but what is is the _Sure, tell me when and where. H._ that he receives on his phone one night.

He’d love to say he isn’t surprised, but, fuck, he is. He is because he hasn’t heard from Harry in over a year and their lives were quite different back then and he didn’t know if it was ok to invite him over with an excuse of catching up… but, yeah, sure, not really surprised.

He replies ten minutes later, still a little incredulous, with a _come down friday, maybe? have a gig tomrrow_. So when two spots of light belonging to a black Range Rover shows up on his driveway three days later, Liam just accepts this as his destiny.

It’s not that he’s not happy he’s seeing Harry, God he is, but what the fuck are they going to talk about? Harry lives a very different life from him. Harry’s all about the extravagant, secret, calm and posh life. Liam likes days when his son isn’t crying all the time and days when the Sun hasn’t been too harsh on him.

Harry is hardly featured in the Sun.

The car stops in the driveway and silhouette appears next to his astronaut suit.

He hasn’t seen Harry in a long time. Last time, Bear was almost four months old Harry had short hair and Liam was in New York.

He smiles at Harry approaching.

‘Harold’ He’s got his arms sprawled out, waiting on Harry for a hug.

‘Liam’ Harry says, low and slow and getting closer to kiss Liam’s cheek once. ‘Let’s hug inside, it’s fucking cold’

Liam laughs: ‘You’re just too used to the LA heat, mate’

And that’s the thing: inside, hugging Harry and talking to Harry and generally seeing Harry again, he realises that Harry’s still tall and thick, still likes extravagant things (he bough Liam a bottle of Belvedere and Bear a fucking Gucci jumper with rainbow stars, like he won’t outgrow it in two months), still smells Tom Ford and still likes to sink his nose in Liam’s neck when they’re close enough.

Liam missed it.

Liam also missed how Harry fills the space he’s in in the most familiar way, like how, when he was finishing the bolognese, Harry already went through the kitchen cupboard and the wine cellar by the dinning table and brought in two large glasses and the expensive red wine (because, of course! and because he’s known where they are for four years now). Or when they were eating and Harry could not shut up about the time he spent in Japan after his tour (because Liam knows Harry doesn’t talk, only when he really likes something and with the people he really likes) and how he can’t wait to go back. Or even when they put the telly on after dinner, drinking the remains of the wine and Harry asked how he was doing with shared custody, but Liam didn’t know what to say (too afraid to be caught in a lie of sorts), so Harry just pointed at something on Strictly and it was it.

But now they’re on Liam’s couch with red stained lips while the firewood burns and you can hear just the crackling and their breathing going up and down.

‘Liam’ Harry breaths out. He is now sitting with both legs crossed and Liam’s feet by his knees. ‘Why did you invite me over?’

‘I missed you, H’

Liam is pretty much nonchalant about it; if Harry knew best, he’d believe it.

‘Can I kiss you?’ Harry says, his cheeks are pink and high on his face from the alcohol (because Liam refuses to believe makes Harry blush).

‘Like the old days?’ Liam nods, raising up.

Harry comes closer on the sofa, putting his glass of wine on the coffee table: ‘Like the old days’ He says as he’s leaning in, hands on Liam’s cheek.

Harry kisses like he knows how Liam likes: slow, intense, with a smile on his face and puffy, wet lips. It’s too intoxicating and deathly, but Liam’s still in his mouth like he isn’t going nowhere, so he may be doomed.

Liam’s hands pull Harry even closer and he rubs his beard on Harry’s chin; Harry moans.

You can’t lie: It’s sweet, but Liam hopes it goes to where it did. It’s also good, because Liam knows exactly what to do to take Harry there.

‘H, do you— Do you want…?’ He speaks in between kissed, rubbing Harry’s scalp with his fingers and slightly pulling the hair.

‘Yes!’ Harry says, overly fast, muffled and somewhat already exhausted. ‘Please’

Liam pulls him closer, they’re now sitting in the sofa, both slightly leaning against the backrest, but both faces turned towards each other, their hands traveling their bodies.

Liam’s left hand leaves Harry’s neck, going down. He undoes a few of Harry’s shirt buttons, caressing his right nipple (that 100% makes Harry shiver and he’s very proud he still has it); he teases around Harry’s belly button, trail his nails around his navel and plays with the light hair.

Harry’s neck is fully exposed when Liam directs his eyes back to his face, him bending his neck backwards on the couch. He’s flushed and slightly oily around the temple, his lips a shade so pink and very wet (for sure he was biting them, something Liam doesn’t like and he knows it).

When Liam’s hand reaches his groin, it’s an amazing sight: Harry’s eyes close, his throat bubbles back and one strand of hair falls forward in his forehead, gluing itself to it. He rubs it a couple of times with a light, messy grip (it is not that hard, yet!).

‘You still like this, don’t you H.?’ Harry tries to nod. ‘The loose grip’ Liam is now full on wanking Harry off with a very haphazard grip. He’s also kissing Harry’s neck, the bubble in his throat, the very sparse hairs on his jaw and sucking on his earlobe. He speaks in between taking breaths. ‘It’s like a torture, you barely getting any— but you… you love it’

‘Yeah, Li’

‘You love taking hours to cum’ ‘But what if I—‘ Liam doesn’t even finish the sentence, just the movements of his hand slightly going up makes Harry squirm and complain.

‘Please, don’t’ Harry’s hip buckle forward, reaching for Liam’s hand (that went absolutely nowhere) and he rubs himself over it a couple of times. ‘Let me’

‘Go ahead, babe’ Liam says, sucking on the skin below Harry’s ear.  

Harry rolls his hips up, getting in contact with Liam’s hand. It’s still as messy as before, it’s very absurd and very hot.

Liam loves this part. He loves how desperate he makes Harry; it’s always been like this: Harry begs for it, Liam tries to deny it, Harry begs even harder and works for it.

‘Get on top, babe’

Harry wakes up from an unbelievable trance and rises from the sofa, pushing Liam to lay down. He lowers on Liam’s body, straddling his right leg just to have his dick rub off Liam’s thigh and Liam’s dick rub off his navel. He rolls his hips three times and breathes deeply: ‘Oh, God— Liam’

Liam’s hand is on his nipple. It's a good distraction, because if he focus too much on his dick, he may not last.

Harry is still rubbing himself desperate on Liam’s leg, he’s babbling nonsense and torturing himself with slow up and down movements. It’s all a mix of forwards and backwards, how hot Harry is feeling, all the religious figures in Christianity, bad words and sweat.

Liam brings his two longer fingers to Harry’s lips and swirls around, getting them wet with the spit already there. Harry opens his mouth and Liam slides the fingers inside, dragging his jaw downwards as Harry still rubs himself on Liam.

It’s hot and very frightening how, after years of not even seeing each other, with a snap of the fingers, they can still know each other that well.

Harry’s struggling to speak, his sounds coming of muffled and he’s extremely panting. He’s tongue tries to swirl around the fingers, but Liam actually holds it down with them, forbidding any movement from Harry’s mouth. Liam doesn’t know if it’s from the rubbing off or if somewhat gagging Harry helped, but everything is amplified by a hundred and Harry’s extremely red and there’s actual sweat going down his nose.

‘Do you want— Oh— Can we… Go upstairs?’ Is the first thing Harry says when Liam takes is fingers off him. They’re wet with spit, but he doesn’t mind and bring them to his own mouth. Liam sucks his fingers looking at Harry while, for the first time, he rolls his hip upwards.

Harry knows what that means, he’s waiting patiently for it.

Liam goes up on the sofa and meets Harry in the air to kiss him. It’s not a proper kiss, more a rub of mouths, because it’s awfully desperate and Harry moans every time Liam sucks on his bottom lip.

Liam brings his hand back to Harry’s groin just to feel his dick through the loose trousers. Panting, he finally says: ‘Fuck, let’s— Let’s go upstairs’

And is kissing, holding hands and not letting go of each other that Liam and Harry go upstairs. They stumble a little halfway, because the rug on the hallway was accidentally folded and Liam stops one lengthy kiss (but doesn’t let go of Harry’s hand) to close Bear’s door, for obvious reasons.

‘Will you fuck me?’ Harry says, once Liam’s in bed in only his pants and socks, as he’s finishing unbuttoning his dress shirt.

‘Fuck, it’s been a while’ Liam grabs his dick, because it twitched the second Harry asked and he really needs it to calm the fuck down.

‘Yes it has, but will you?’ Harry chest looks the same, but not. The tattoos that Liam loves to trace with his tongue are still there, but it is more defined and his left nipple is pierced.

Liam nods after Harry unbuckles his belt. Everything is slow and heavy and too much like three years ago, but Liam can’t think about it… He needs a distraction. Harry’s stripping in front of him, taking his time, not breaking eye contact at all.

He’s got no pants on and his trousers are on the floor, his dick is hard and he’s beautiful walking towards Liam.

Harry climbs the bed and Liam and kisses him. It’s not desperate, nor hard, it’s just reacquainting and delicate and Harry’s growing hair is everywhere and Liam didn’t know he missed this, but he does.

He can’t think about it.

So he focuses on kissing Harry. A pair of wet lips, both of them in sync and just coexisting in balance. It’s a time off, a cooling down. Not a need to rush. Until, what seems like a lifetime later, Harry’s dick rubs against Liam’s tigh and Liam’s reminded that they’re both hard, they’re both desperate and they are both waiting.

‘Lay down for me, H.’ Harry’s eyes perk up, but he breathes heavily. ‘Arse up. Gon’ rim you’

Harry lays down slight diagonally in bed, Liam’s dark sheets contrasting with his fair, fair skin. He let the lights turned off almost all the way and his right bedside lamp on, so Harry’s skin looks more yellow than the ordinary. His arse is up and it’s very perky, perkier than before.

Liam’s straddles Harry’s body, laying his torso over Harry’s back and his face by the neck. He lightly grabs the hairs that are growing out, the longer strands that he was once very familiar and that are finally coming back. His fingers run around Harry’s scalp and he can feel Harry trying to rub off against the bed and the energy somehow gets way more electrified, it’s amazing.

Liam directs Harry’s arms up, above his head in the bed and Harry stays there: with Liam straddling him, his face squished in the corner of a pillow, his hair everywhere with his fingers intertwined and his hands above his head. Liam actually likes him like that, but he likes even more going down slowly, running his blunt nails down Harry’s spine and seeing Harry shiver and trying to rub off below him.

‘Open up, H.’ He says, with his face very close to Harry’s arse. It’s good to do this in a large bed with good sheets and both of them almost fitting in it, instead of small sterile hotel bed in someplace somewhere they don’t know.

The first contact Liam’s tongue with Harry’s hole comes after a little moan Harry lets out with Liam spreading his cheeks open. Liam’s plump, wet lips help with dragging out every single noise from Harry’s mouth. It’s a mixture of ‘Yes’es and ‘No’s and spit and sucking every single part of skin there and going around the rim with his tongue, but leaving for a whilst to lightly bite at the skin beside it and going back and blowing a little bit of air in the wet hole just to feel Harry shiver.

He circles the top of the rim, than the bottom, goes all around, goes a little inside and everytime he does it, Harry squirms absurdly. It’s a groan muffled by the pillow, but sometimes is also a very high pitched noise. Liam knows it’s time Harry wants something inside.

He leaves the bed for a second to sit besides Harry’s face and open the bedside table drawer. When he looks back towards Harry, with a lube bottle and a condom packet in hand, he’s turned around and his legs are up on the sheets, folded on the knees. Harry’s dick hard and his hands still above his head.

‘You want this, right?’ Liam asks.

Harry answers with opening his legs slightly and a hurried ‘Please’

Liam repositions himself in between Harry and lays a kiss in his taint. ‘Do you still…’ He finishes his sentence with nothing but a finger touching Harry’s rim.

Harry shivers a bit and breathing out he answers: ‘Still the only way I get can get off, you know that’ His voice cracks and sounds very deep.

Liam pretends he didn’t listen and lubes his finger. Harry moans when Liam circles his wet finger around his rim. When he goes to fucks him with his index finger, it’s slowly and cruel just to take all the possible noises and ticks from Harry.

With one finger halfway in, Harry bites his lips very hard and tries to close his legs. Liam, kneeling by his thighs, goes in very slowly. It’s not a matter of caution with what’s to come, Harry does this every time he wants to properly cum, it’s a pleasure thing. Getting off with the time, not the feeling.

It was their thing and it may as well still be their thing: fucking for hours and cumming very hard.

With the second finger, Liam goes faster, both of them are struggling to keep quiet and Liam’s fingers are somewhat cramping. In the middle of one not so hard pounding and desperately trying to open Harry up, Liam accidentally found his prostate and he may be accidentally finding it every time now to the point that Liam’s very aware Harry’s attempts of speaking.

Harry’s started to properly drip too and it’s starting to pool around his navel, Liam is also aware of that.  

His has been staining his boxers for a while now.

‘Talk to me, H.’ Liam says, curving his middle finger just right. Harry moans again.

‘Why did you invite me in?’ Harry aks, through moans and breaths. Liam’s finger is back to his rim, his mouth on Harry’s inner thigh, his and Harry’s dick squirting one more little clump of precum each.

‘Missed you like this’ Liam says, lost in the flesh Harry’s groin and with now three fingers inside.

‘Like what?’ Harry is properly struggling to speak, Liam doesn’t know if it’s how close he is to his dick or the pulsating force in his prostate or if it’s the stretch inside him.

Pliant, red, desperate, begging. Liam can’t say it. He can’t.

He, so, hovers his mouth over Harry’s dick a few centimeters away from it. He goes up on it, without touching, without even breathing, still with his three fingers inside, to find the pool of wetness around Harry’s belly button.

The thing is, whilst his dick is long and relatively thin, Harry’s is long and also thick and veiny and has a very nice mushroom head that is also very pink. And right now is rock, rock hard.

In sync, Liam pushes his fingers inside hitting the swollen nub and goes down on Harry’s skin to collect all possible precum his mouth can pick up. It’s salty and familiar and one of the things Liam likes the most about sex with men: being able to juggle with and taste in his tongue the juices they make and with Harry is even better, because he leaks a lot when he’s fingered and Liam can enjoy it twice.

He doesn’t let himself touch Harry’s dick. He does, however let one small glob of the concoction of saliva and precum in his mouth drop on Harry just to see him buckle his hips up.

Liam’s own dick perks up when Harry groans as he blows a little air to the wet area.

‘Fuck me now’ It leaves Harry’s mouth too rushed, someway scream-like and demanding, the way Liam usually doesn’t conform. But this time, yes.

Liam leaves Harry’s arse alone and rises up to undress himself. ‘Move over to the edge, H.. Face down, please’

And Harry does just that: lays in his hands and knees, his legs wide apart and his arse the highest he can get. He moves one of Liam’s pillows over to support his chest, because he knows his arms will give in way too soon.

Liam’s dick is already covered by a condom and is lubed, but Liam always likes to add a little extra not only to be sure and cautious, but because just with a light touch, Harry’s arms lose its strength and his face falls to the pillow. A simple ‘God, H.’ leaves his mouth.

He strokes his dick a couple of times, before directing his hips forward to enter Harry. The first touch between the head and the rim has always been in Liam’s top three feelings in the world list. Harry is always tight, no matter what, and so often he neglects himself to pleasure his partner to the point when the only time hey properly enjoys is fucking. So he lets himself enjoy.

Harry meets him halfway, brings his hips backwards while Liam goes forward multiple times. Liam doesn’t even know how he stayed so long without this in his life, how Harry and him fit very well to the point that five minutes of thrusts he’s babbling nonsense about anything he can see (not much actually, just his dick going in and out and how it feels amazing and how Harry’s bum is now perky and soft and big).

It’s Harry almost screaming a ‘Liam’ that he realizes there’s things but the outside. ‘I will cum’ Harry moans, because Liam hit his prostate mid sentence and he shouldn’t have because Harry just warned him.

‘Fuck— yes’ Liam says, he loves this so much. ‘Cum, please, H.’

He feels Harry shiver multiple times, but it’s not the familiar shiver of Harry hitting his high. It’s too static and too red and this shiver is more like he’s taking multiple breaths than those multiple spasms.

It’s only when he finally can focus on Harry’s upper body that he sees: Harry’s sunk his face in his pillow. His hair fell out from his neck that is clearly too, too red so there’s only one reasonable motive for that.

Harry’s intentionally not breathing.

It’s too much for Liam. They like it rough? Yes! But it’s way too much.

It’s something Harry’s always wanted and Liam’s always felt way too uncertain for it. But, fuck, it’s also too hot.

Maybe hot enough to trust Harry with this.

Seeing Harry’s body react right now, Liam still thrusting and him coming for air sideways just a few seconds before returning to bite the pillow is certainly holy.

Liam lays on Harry’s back (relying on the continuous motion of his hips to fuck) so he can yank Harry’s face off the pillow by the hair and expose his neck. ‘You’re bad, Harry’

‘Yes, Liam’ Harry says, voice raspy, deep and completely out of breath. Exactly like someone who’d not breathe for minute whilst being fucked.

‘Say my name like that again’

‘L— Liam’ Harry drags even further, making Liam’s hip react alone.

It’s a bit obscene, because they’re both connected, Harry totally spread down in the bed with his feet trying to link around Liam, his face and neck and chest being forced back and Liam trying to find a balance between being half laid down in Harry and half standing.

‘Maybe next time I’ll choke you, hum’ Liam can feel Harry’s reaction below him: his hips jolted immediately.  ‘You’ve always wanted it, right’ Liam stays deep in Harry, the deepest he can go. All movements relying on Harry’s hip jerking and rubbing off the bed. ‘I cannot deny you looked so good like this, H.’ His voice is by Harry’s right ear.

‘Fuck, can I cum?’ Harry says, barely audible when Liam leaves him be, dropping him on the bed, holding him down with his hands and fucking him even harder.

Liam brings Harry’s head up, yanking his head backwards again just to say: ‘Untouched?’

Harry tried to nod, but Liam’s grip on his hair is quite strong.

‘Rub off for me, H.’

The movements of Harry’s hips increases rapidly, with Liam matching his thrusts to how up and down his bum is going. He also focuses on hitting Harry’s prostate each time, using his hands not only to hold Harry’s face up but to angle him exactly right.

‘Close’ He whispers and it’s the cue for Liam to go slightly harder but no less fast.

He feels Harry spasming below him five times and he finally drops him, unlinking them.

Harry turns around, goes up on the bed and sits down with his softening dick showing. He has marks around his neck and upper chest where Liam was holding him up and there are stains of cum contrasting with the dark bed sheets near where Liam still is.

He kneels on the bed to reach for Harry.

‘Cum in me, Liam’

A quiet ‘Fuck’ leaves Liam’s mouth and he takes the condom off to throw it somewhere. Harry reaches for Liam’s dick first, stroke him a few times.

‘Hard and fast?’ Harry asks even though he already knows the answer.

Liam is struggling to breath himself, feeling Harry help him get closer and closer to the high. His cheeks are certainly red from how hot they are and he can feel a bit of sweat drip down.

Harry leans forward to catch Liam’s nipple in his mouth too. Liam’s have never been sensitive, they still aren’t, but just the idea of Harry worshipping him helps. He borrows one of Liam’s favorite tricks and blows a little air in just to make Liam shiver.

Harry goes up and up, still jerking Liam off, until he reaches the underside of his ear just to say: ‘Cum for me, Liam’ and then drags out a ‘Please’

When Liam replies with a ‘Close’ it’s with his hips jolting forward and Harry leaving his body to lean on the headboard exposing himself.

Liam takes a knee step backwards as Harry says: ‘Cum in me, babe’

Two jerky movements later Liam does. He cums just above Harry’s groin, some drops landing in his belly button some drops going down to his dick. It’s a beautiful sight, Harry still a bit pink, with his torso somewhat red from Liam’s grip, his hair disvalished and his groin all covered in cum. Liam’s cum and in the tip of his dick, just a bit of his own cum.

Liam’s eyes drop down to it.

‘Do you still like it?’

Liam nods.

‘Please’ Harry says and jerks his hip inviting.

Even struggling to stand in his arms, Liam lays down face up on Harry. He reaches down with his tongue and mouth to the pool of translucent white in there and he licks it. He sucks it, he puts it in his mouth feeling himself and it gives him so much fucking pleasure his soft oversensitive dick twitches.

With his mouth still full, he goes up, trying to balance the cum inside to close mouthed kissing Harry up his nipples, his collarbone and his jaw. When Harry’s face is in front of him, he swallow it down just to kiss Harry.

Their mouths touch and it’s feverish. Liam’s certain Harry can taste the saltiness and even can feel the remains of the stickiness in him, but they don’t care. They kiss like teens, for minutes and minutes with their tongues exploring themselves until they doesn’t and Liam drops down below Harry.

They smile at each other.

‘You staying over or you gun’leave?’ Liam asks, peacefully and satisfied.

‘Will take five and see’ Harry replies whilst cuddling Liam down.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a Tumblr anymore, so come talk to me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/help_me_reborn)!


End file.
